Nico's Thanksgiving!
Nico's Thanksgiving! is the 71st episode of The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa. Plot Nico forgets to take out the family turkey from the oven, so she must buy a new one before anyone finds out. Characters The μ's *Honoka Kousaka *Rin Hoshizora *Umi Sonoda *Eli Ayase *Nozomi Toujou *Hanayo Koizumi *Maki Nishikino *Kotori Minami *Nico Yazawa Supporting/Minor *Nico Yazawa's Mother *Cotaro Yazawa *Cocoro Yazawa *Cocoa Yazawa *Seitekina Taiyo *Tiffany Tamotoi *Toyosatomimi no Miko *Byakuren Hijiri *Eiki Shiki Transcript *episode opens with Nico's Mother cooking turkey on the oven, and Nico walks on the kitchen *Nico: "Hey mom! What are you cooking?" *Nico's Mother: "Turkey, it's for thanksgiving!" *Nico: "Ohhh!" *Nico's Mother: "I gotta go invite the μ's and the others! So protect the turkey!" *Nico: "Okay, mom!" *decides to play on her DS for 3 hours and 40 minutes, as soon 3 hours and 40 minutes pass, Nico smells smoke from the kitchen *Nico: "Huh?" *goes to the kitchen and takes out the turkey from the oven. *Nico: "Oh no! I burned the turkey! My mom's going to ground me if she finds out!...But how i can find a new turkey?...Oh! I have to go to the supermarket!" *Eiki: offscreen "Great, she burnt the turkey." *goes to the supermarket *Nico: "Now, where to find the turkey?" *goes to the meat aisle and steals a turkey *Nico: "Now to take the turkey home!" *runs home *Eiki: "Hey! She stole a Turkey! Ugh, i'll have to finish the shopping at the supermarket first." *at the Yazawa Household *puts the new turkey in the oven. *Mother comes home *Nico: "Hey mom! I prepared the turkey!" *Nico's Mother: "How responsible for you, young lady! I will take you to GameStop to get you a New 3DS XL!" *they went to GameStop... *Nico: "And may i buy it with the new Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam?" *Nico's Mother: "Sure!" *Mother pays for Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam and the New 3DS XL. *Nico: "Yay, i finally got one!" *Nico and her mother drive back home, we see that the muse has arrived already. Seitekina, Tiffany, Byakuren and Miko arrive soon as well *Seitekina: "Hello~!" *arrives as well *Eiki: "Mrs. Yazawa, your daughter burned the original turkey and stole a new one in the Supermarket." *shows the original burned turkey *Nico's Mother: "WHAT!?" *Nico: "Mom! Don't listen to her! She's telling lies! I've been a saint!" *Cotaro, and Cocoa appears *Cocoro: "Nico's lying!" *Nico: "NO I AM NOT!" *grabs Cocoro by the leg and she swings Cocoro and throws her to a wall *Nico also grabs both Cocoa and Cotaro by their legs and swings them both to a wall *Cocoa, and Cotaro cries *Nico: "You guys are liars while i am the most innocent being on earth!" *shows the middle finger to everyone *Nico: "FUCK YOU EIKI!" WIP Trivia *In real life, Japan doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving. Cultural References *The way Nico swings Cocoa, Cocoro, and Cotaro is similar to Mario swinging Bowser in Super Mario 64. Category:The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa Episodes